Forgiveness
by SPN221B
Summary: From the moment he left Dun Kity to escape his brother, til the day he told Will what really happened to his parents, Halt has only wanted forgiveness. Will he ever get his wish? And will it take? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Another song fic! The song is Forgiveness by TobyMac. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! TOBYMAC HAS ALL CREDIT FOR IT! Well hope you enjoy**!

* * *

 _'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes_

 _And we all step across that line_

 _But nothing's sweeter than the day we find, we find_

Halt looked back at the fading sight of Dun Kity. While he was happy to finally be escaping his murderous brother, he didn't wish to leave. If he only knew why his brother hated him so much. He would try to fix it, but Halt knew that it wasn't possible.

 _It's hanging over him like the clouds of Seattle_

 _And ranin' on his swag fallin' deeper in his saddle_

 _Its written on his face_

 _He don't have to speak a sound_

 _Somebody call the five-o for we gotta man down_

Halt was outraged when he saw his mentor lying in the grass, lifeless. Pritchard had been like a father to him. Seeing Arald watching him, he remained as calm as possible. Looking towards the south, he muttered a curse. One that Morgarth would get what he deserved one day.

 _You can go and play it like you're all rock and roll_

 _But guilt does a job on each and every man's soul_

 _And when your head hits the pillow at the nightfall_

 _You can bet your life that its gonna be a fight ya'll_

And Morgarth did. Halt made sure of that. The murderous swine, Morgarth was, was to never ever see Araluen again, banished to the Mountains of Rain and Night til death. But Halt knew he would escape. He knew banishment wasn't enough for this criminal. But at that moment he had to go furfill a promise he had made to a Sergeant.

' _Cause we all make mistakes sometimes_

 _And we've all stepped across that line_

 _But nothing's sweeter than the day we find_

 _Forgiveness, forgiveness_

 _And we all stumble and we fall_

 _Bridges burn in the heat of it all_

 _But nothing's sweeter than the day,_

 _sweeter than the day we call_

 _out for forgiveness_

Halt had placed the baby boy, Will was his name, under Baron Arald's care in the Ward as an orphan. He knew Will would be safe there, and since he was assigned to be in Redmont as his fief, he could keep an eye on him. If there was one thing you could count on Halt for, it was keeping his promises.

 _Forgiveness, we all need, we all need, we all need forgiveness_

 _Forgiveness, we all need, we all need_

Where Will had came from had always been a mystery to many people, save a few. No one seemed to know his parents, or even his family. And eleven year old Will would've never guessed that the Ranger he saw from time to time, normally reporting to Baron Arald, knew anything about it.

 _Mr. Lecrae_

 _My momma told me what I would be in for_

 _If I kept all this anger inside of me pent up_

 _My heart been broken, my wounds been open_

 _And I don't know if I can hear I'm sorry being spoken_

 _But those forgiven much , should be quicker to give it_

 _And God forgave me for it all, Jesus bled forgiveness_

 _So when the stones fly and they aimed at you_

 _Just say forgive them, father, they know not that they do_

If Halt was here, he would've token the whip right our of Will's master's hands, and whipped the man instead. But Halt wasn't here, and Will had no other place to go. So he just hoped, prayed, that Halt would rescue him soon.

Whispering to himself softly, he told Halt something telepathy. "Take it easy on them. They don't know what they're in for."

 _Now you can go and play it like you're all rock and roll_

 _But guilt does a job on each and every man's soul_

 _And when your head hits the pillow at the nightfall_

 _You can bet your life that its gonna be a fight ya'll_

Will froze with fear when he realized that he was being offered a new job. Part of him wanted it. The other though knew with a small glance towards his mentor, the one who had came so far to rescue him, Will knew he was destined to be a Ranger. And if people didn't understand that, that was their problem, not his.

"I'm a Ranger, you're majesty." he said softly, and even though he couldn't see it, Halt beemed happily at his apprentice.

 _'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes_

 _And we've all stepped across that line_

 _But nothing's sweeter than the day we find_

 _Forgiveness, forgiveness_

 _And we all stumble and we fall_

 _Bridges burn in the heat of it all_

 _But nothing's sweeter than the day,_

 _sweeter than the day we call_

 _out for forgiveness_

Halt was 99.9% sure that Will was happy as a real Ranger. But there was that 0.1% that he wasn't . But Halt wasn't here to judge. No, he was he was here to support. But the way Will hugged him, before leaving for Sea Cliff confirmed his fears. He wasn't happy. He was scared and worried and was going to miss Halt. And Halt was fine with that.

 _No matter how lost you are, you're not that far, you're not too far_

 _No matter how hurt you are, you're not that far, you're not too far_

 _No matter how wrong you are, you're not that far, you're not too far_

 _No matter who you are, you're not that far, you're not too far_

 _From forgiveness_

 _Ask for forgiveness_

Will was worried something was wrong with Halt. He had suspected it for the longest time. Something was just not right. He knew in his soul, every time he saw his former mentor. When Halt looked at Will, Will saw a deep sad pain in his eyes. They never spoke about it, but Will didn't need too, to know that something was off. But sometimes when coming to see Halt and Paulien, he would stop short and listen to what the couple was saying. And normally it Halt taking about him.

 _'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes_

 _And we've all stepped across that line_

 _But nothing's sweeter than the day we find_

 _Forgiveness, forgiveness_

 _And we all stumble and we fall_

 _Bridges burn in the heat of it all_

 _But nothing's sweeter than the day,_

 _sweeter than the day we call_

 _out for forgiveness_

"Hey Halt!" Will jogged to catch up with his mentor. It had been a week since their talk, and Halt had been avoiding Will ever since. "Do you have a minute?"

Halt merely grunted, as Will slowed down into a walk next to him. "Will shouldn't be here." He thought. "I'm not ready to talk. Besides, being around me could get him hurt or killed, like the rest of his family."

"I just wanted to ask you something." Will said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what the word forgiveness means?"

This stopped Halt dead in his tracks. Forgiveness. It was a powerful word. But why did Will care about the meaning? Was there someone he needed to forgive?

 _Forgiveness_

 _We all need, we all need, all need forgiveness_

 _Forgiveness_

 _We all need, we all need_

Not getting an answer from Halt, Will decided to explain. "Forgiveness means to excuse someone from the wrong they've done, or to resent any anger a person may hold against the other."

Halt nodded, still not sure what all this had to do with him. Seeing the small, sad look in Will's bright, brown eyes, he looked slightly confused.

 _No matter how lost you are, we all need forgiveness_

 _No matter how hurt you are, we all need forgiveness_

 _No matter how wrong you are, you're not that far, you're not too far_

 _No matter who you are, you're not too far, you're not too far_

"Halt, I'm telling you this because I forgive you. I don't hold any grudge against you, and I never could. What happened thirty years ago was a mistake. It wasn't your fault. It never was your fault. And I would never blame it on you. The whole thing was a mistake, an accident. And besides, you kept your promise to my father." Will looked Halt in the eye, his gaze not wavering.

Halt shook his head. "But I didn't Will. I didn't keep my promise."

"Yes you did. You kept me safe. Here I am now, right? And it doesn't look like I'm dead. I've never known you to break a promise. And I'm pretty sure you aren't going to break one now. It also helps that you're the most honest person I know." Will gave a smile towards his mentor.

 _We all need forgiveness, forgiveness_

 _We all need forgiveness, forgiveness_

 _We all need forgiveness, forgiveness_

 _We all need forgiveness, forgiveness_

"Thank you Will, thank you." Halt cried and wrapped his arms around his boy.

A tear trickled down Will cheek as he hugged Halt back. "Like I said, I could never hold a grudge against you in my entire life."

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! Also the last part took place in book eleven, Death of a Hero. That was The inspiration for it. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
